


about shopping, kales and kids

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, there's a kid in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: Payday and grocery store day are two things that don't get along in Carmilla's vocabular. Especially when said grocery store involves having to buy vegetables. But a nice surprise while they're at it makes it all worth it.





	about shopping, kales and kids

**Author's Note:**

> hello, beautiful people!
> 
> I know i'm awfully behind on this, but I have a full college schedule this month and it's driving me crazy! But i'll try to finish the 30 days of Hollstein oneshots by the end of the month (even if I have to post like 3 a day!) 
> 
> the prompt for this one: shopping for needs!
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

“Carm, can you get the kale, please? It’s over there,” Laura pointed with her head towards the colorful stand, fresh kale and carrots and beets creating a beautiful view and Carmilla huffed with an eye roll. 

It was payday, so the supermarket was way too overcrowded for Laura’s liking. The isles were filled with carts, people, and lists. Carmilla had complained for an entirety of fifteen minutes about having to go to the supermarket on payment day, but their fridge and food pantry situation was begging them to just get it done.

“Carm, we can’t keep living off grape soda and cookies,” Laura took only her wallet and a jean jacket from the hanger behind the door. “I’ve done enough of that in college.”

“I really don’t mind,” Carmilla said, still laying on the couch without moving a muscle. Laura stopped midway, her hand in her waist and a disapproving expression on her face. Carmilla huffed in a whine before she stood up. “Promise me we’re not getting kale, then.”

“We’ll see, whiny."

As soon as they passed through that door, she knew they were getting the kale. 

 

Carmilla huffed and crossed her arms in front of her body. She was tired and she wanted to go home. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with people, let alone that many. And, to top it all off, Laura wanted to get the freaking kale.

“Carm, come on. It’s the only thing I make you eat.”

“And carrots, and cauliflower, and tomatoes, and potatoes…"

“Oh, you like potatoes!” Laura answered back, stretching her hand enough to reach the butter inside the freezer.

“When they’re deep fried in boiling oil, yes,” Carmilla answered. She spotted the ice cream right next to the butter and reached for it before Laura could close the door. She held it with that begging smile she knew Laura couldn’t resist. “Please.”

“Carm! Needs only, remember?” Laura rubbed her thumb and index finger together signaling, somehow, money and Carmilla knew she meant they were in a short budget.

“That’s a need. Cookie dough ice cream is definitely a need. Kale isn’t,” Carmilla got the scanner and scanned the bar code on the box before she put it inside the cart.

“And since when?” Laura asked with the biggest eye roll she could, checking the list she had made on her phone three minutes before they left.

“Since I said so.”

“Okay then, Queen Elizabeth. Now, kale,” Laura pointed to the stand again.

“I don’t even know how to pick a kale! How do I know if it’s good?”

“Darkest leaves and with no black spots or whatever. I’ll pick it this time, so you better watch and learn. Take notes.” Laura said and pushed the cart further in the isle.

“I won’t,” Carmilla answered the clearly rhetorical statement.

“Well, pin a rose on your nose.” Laura got a plastic bag and started looking for a good one. “See, Carm? This one is good.”

“Define good,” Carmilla, very sarcarstically, said before a voice came echoing in their direction.

“Look, mom!”

A little boy came towards the stand, throwing his little arms in the air as if he was in a roller coaster. He couldn’t be a day over three and his red curls and green eyes were immediately entirely too familiar to Laura.

“Aunt Laura!” Laura only had time to kneel down before his little body collided against hers. “I didn’t know you were here! We just wanted to get some kale.”

“Hey, buddy! We didn’t know we’d see you here, either.” Laura said, placing a kiss on his chubby cheek. “Where’s your mom?”

“Over there.”

“Do you want kale?” His mom came right behind him, her pale skin only adding to the child’s since their hair and eyes were exactly the same. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Per. You guys should really visit more,” Carmilla smiled at her, pointing with her head to Laura and the kid almost sat on the floor. “Laur misses Noah a lot.”

“I know and I’m sorry. He misses you guys, too.”

“Yes, aunt Carm! I miss you too!” He looked up and jumped on Carmilla’s body, wrapping his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. “Hi, aunt Carm.”

“Hey, big boy! So, you want kales too, huh?”

“Yes! They are super yummy. My mom makes chips out of them! Do you like kale, aunt Carm?”

“Ew! Not yummy, kiddo.” Carmilla turned her nose at the boy, who laughed. Carmilla had no idea why he found that so funny, but his laughter was very clearly music to her ears.

“Carmilla, stop misguiding my kid.” Perry reprehended as she choose some kale from the stand.

“I’m not, you’re doing that yourself torturing the poor thing like that."

“You should eat kale, aunt Carm,” he said. “You look a little bit white.”

Perry and Laura immediately held in a laugh as Carmilla rose her eyebrows in surprise at the kid. Sure, he was smart, but it totally caught Carmilla off guard to see him saying things like that.

“Well, why don’t you and your mom come over then? She can teach aunt Laura how to make those disgusting kale chips you told me about.” Carmilla proposed and saw how Noah’s face lit up.

“Can we, mom?,” he turned to Perry and asked very excitedly.

“Are you guys busy?” Laura asked and Perry shook her head no. “Seems like we’re all having lunch together today, Noah!”

“And you know what aunt Carm also got? Cookie dough ice cream! That’s your favorite, right?” Carmilla talked to the kid as she walked away from Perry and Laura, pushing the carts right behind them.

“Yes! I love that one!”

“We can get some chocolate, too…” Carmilla whispered to the boy and signaled for him to be silent right after. “But don’t tell your mom or aunt Laura, okay?”

Laura watched as the dark-haired girl changed her path to the sweets isle and smiled. Seeing Carmilla with Noah was always so heartwarming and he really loved her. To Perry, it wasn’t any different. As a single mom, seeing her child being that loved by her best friends, who were also his godmothers, was incredible and filled her heart with love.

“Carm…” Laura called her out, making her speed up and just disappear into the sweet section.

“Oh, come on, we’re eating the kale!” Carmilla yelled back and Laura sighed.

“I mean, they _are_ eating the kale, aren’t they?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Perry said right before she spotted Carmilla putting the kid on her shoulders so he could reach his favorite chocolate on the shelf, making both her and Laura’s smile grow bigger on their faces.

They really couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
